Antonio y Cleopatra
.]] Antonio y Cleopatra (Antony and Cleopatra) es una tragedia histórica en cinco actos de William Shakespeare, representada por primera vez en 1607 o 1608 y publicada en la edición conocida como First Folio, en 1623. La mayor parte de los estudiosos creen que se escribió en 1606–07John Wilders (ed.) "Antony and Cleopatra" (Arden 3.ª serie, 1995) Introducción pág. 1 y pp. 69–75,"Antony and Cleopatra" (Penguin Popular Classics Edition, 1994) introducción pág. 15, Robert S. Miola "Shakespeare's ancient Rome: difference and identity" en Michael Hattaway (ed.) The Cambridge Companion to Shakespeare's History Plays (Cambridge University Press, 2002) en pág. 209, Harold Bloom "Shakespeare: The Invention of the Human" (Riverhead Books, 1998) pág. xvii y pág. 577, Frank Kermode "Shakespeare's Language" (Penguin, 2000) pág. 217, G. K. Hunter "Shakespeare and the Traditions of Tragedy" en Stanley Wells (ed.)"The Cambridge Companion to Shakespeare Studies" (Cambridge University Press, 1986) en pág. 129, "Chronological Table" a A. R. Braunmuller y Michael Hattaway (eds.) "The Cambridge Companion to English Renaissance Drama" 2.ª edición (Cambridge University Press, 2003) en pág. 433, Dennis Kennedy "Shakespeare Worldwide" en Margreta de Grazia y Stanley Wells "Cambridge Companion to Shakespeare" (Cambridge University Press, 2001) en pág. 258, "Conjectural Chronology of Shakespeare's Works" ibid pág. xix, "Chronology" en Claire McEachern (ed.) "Cambridge Companion to Shakespearean Tragedy" (Cambridge University Press, 2002) en pág. xii, Michael Wood "Shakespeare" (Basic Books, 2003) en pág. 290, Lauria Rozakis "The Complete Idiot's Guide to Shakespeare" at p41, sin embargo algunos investigadores argumentan que probablemente fue anterior, sobre 1603–04.Alfred Harbage Pelican/Ediciones Viking de Shakespeare 1969/1977, prefacio. Esta fecha temprana estaría de acuerdo con las Memoirs of the Life and Times of Ben Jonson (1756), en las que W.R. Chetwood concluyó, tomando como base la documentación de representaciones que en algún momento en 1603–04, se "supone que (Shakespeare) dejó el escenario, como actor y como autor." (Mark Anderson, "Shakespeare by Another Name", 2005, p400) La obra, basada en la traducción que Thomas North hizo de la obra de Plutarco Vida de Marco Antonio, muestra la relación entre Cleopatra y Marco Antonio desde la época de la campaña parta hasta el suicidio de Cleopatra. El principal antagonista de Antonio y Cleopatra es Octavio César, compañero de triunvirato de Antonio y futuro primer emperador de Roma. La tragedia es una obra romana caracterizada por rápidos cambios panorámicos en localizaciones geográficas y en registros, alternando entre la sensual e imaginativa Alejandría y la más pragmática y austera Roma. Muchos consideran que el papel de Cleopatra en esta obra es uno de los más complejos personajes femeninos en la obra de Shakespeare.Neill, Michael, ed. Antony and Cleopatra. Oxford: Oxford University Press, 1994: 45 Ella es frecuentemente vana e histriónica, haciendo que los lectores casi se burlen; al mismo tiempo, los esfuerzos de Shakespeare de investirla, a ella y a Antonio, con una trágica grandeza. Estos rasgos contradictorios han llevado a respuestas críticas famosamente divididasBevington, David, ed. Antony and Cleopatra. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 1990: 12-14. Fuentes La fuente principal para el argumento de la obra es la "Vida de Marco Antonio", una de las Vidas paralelas de Plutarco, en la traducción al inglés publicada por Sir Thomas North en 1579. Muchas de las frases de la obra de Shakespeare repiten literalmente el texto de North, incluyen la famosa descripción que Enobarco hace de la barcaza de Cleopatra, comenzando "La barcaza en la que ella se sentaba, como un trono bruñido / Quemado sobre el agua". Sin embargo, Shakespeare añade también escenas, incluyendo muchos de las que retratan la vida cotidiana de Cleopatra, y el papel de Enobarbo está muy desarrollado. Los hechos históricos a veces se cambian, en la obra de Plutarco la derrota final de Antonio ocurrió muchas semanas después de la batalla de Accio y Octavia sobrevivió a Antonio durante varios años, y tuvo hijos con él. Referencias Véase también Antony and Cleopatra (ópera) Categoría:Obras de William Shakespeare Categoría:Libros del siglo XVII bs:Antonije i Kleopatra de:Antonius und Cleopatra en:Antony and Cleopatra fr:Antoine et Cléopâtre it:Antonio e Cleopatra (Shakespeare) la:Antonius et Cleopatra nl:Antony and Cleopatra pl:Antoniusz i Kleopatra ru:Антоний и Клеопатра (фильм) simple:Antony and Cleopatra sv:Antonius och Cleopatra